Ange gardien
by Boulette de riz
Summary: Le destin, chose étrange et irréversible...Le sien est déjà tracé, mais cela, elle ne le sait pas encore...Aurez vous le courage de la voir se rapprocher de la mort à chaque pas ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout l'monde ! J'ai une p'tite inspiration et j'ai décidée de la poster ! A vous de juger !!

**Commencement d'un destin…**

Chaque personne possède un ange gardien, qui la protégera tout le long de sa vie, connaissant déjà sa destinée et le jour de sa mort. L'ange gardien doit seulement veiller à ce que ce destin soit respecté. Tout lui est permis pour accomplir son but, même tuer. Il est immortel, sauf s'il est puni car il a commis le crime suprême. La personne protégée est dans l'impossibilité de le voir.

Cette histoire va vous raconter la courte vie d'un ange gardien avec son protégé, qui tentera d'aller contre les règles, à cause de sentiments, à cause d'un cœur, à cause de ses émotions, qu'elle aurait pu rêver de ne jamais avoir.

« Muramasa-sama !! » , cria une petite fille, haute comme trois pommes. Malgré son jeune âge, ses cheveux étaient fort longs et retombaient gracieusement au niveau de ses hanches. Elle avait un joli regard émeraude, avec une lueur innocente qui les habitait, celle que seul les enfants ont. Son joli visage aux joues rondes était rayonnant, en partie grâce à son grand sourire révélant des dents bien blanches. Elle était essoufflée et ses joues arboraient un joli rouge dû à l'effort qu'elle venait de faire en courant jusqu'à l'interpellé. Il se retourna et sourit en voyant la fillette. Ses cheveux, blonds comme les blés, étaient aussi long que ceux de la petite. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan étaient remplis de gentillesse et il dégageait une aura de bonté qui donnait envie de se confier à lui, sans la moindre crainte qu'il se moque. Un père et une fille, voilà l'impression qu'ils dégageaient. Même si ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Yuya-chan ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est le crime suprême ? »

Le visage si souriant de l'homme s'assombrit quelque peu. Il vit les yeux remplis de curiosité de la petite fille et soupira.

« Je te le dirais plus tard, Yuya-chan.

-Plus tard ? Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Parce que c'est quelque chose de fondamental, que seul les grands savent.

-Maiiiis ! Je veux savoir , fit Yuya avec une moue enfantine.

-Tu sauras plus tard », répondit tristement Muramasa.

Remarquant que l'aura de Muramasa avait changé, la petite décida également de changer de comportement.

« Promis ?

-Promis. »

La petite fille lui fit un grand sourire rempli d'innocence et de joie. Elle partit, allant probablement rejoindre ses amis pour jouer comme seul les enfants le font.

Mais le temps, dans son flot continu et sans fin, emporta l'enfance de Yuya et apporta quelque chose qui allait enclencher son destin et détruire celui de beaucoup d'autres, dont Muramasa.

« Muramasa-sama ! » , cria une jeune fille d'un ton désespéré et exprimant toute sa tristesse. Ce n'était plus une petite fille, loin de là. Son corps avait grandit et prit des formes, tout comme son esprit s'était aiguisé. Cependant, ses grands yeux verts émeraude avaient gardé leur innocence et son sourire restait toujours aussi pur. Malheureusement, en cet instant, seule les larmes ravageaient ce visage d'habitude si souriant.

La cause de sa souffrance ? Une maladie. Un seul mot, qui pourtant, représentait des milliers de douleurs, et qui pouvait aussi être, dans le pire des cas, synonyme de mort. Depuis quelques temps, au sein des anges gardiens, pourtant immortels, une maladie rongeait petit à petit ces êtres surnaturels. Les anges gardiens, qui jusque là, n'avaient presque pas connu la mort, ni la perte d'un être cher, comprirent les mots « douleur »et « souffrance », comme si on les tatouait au fer rouge sur leur peau meurtrie. Ils durent faire face au vide que représentait la mort de quelqu'un, et, pour son plus grand malheur, Yuya faisait partie de ceux qui « apprenaient ». Ce mal qui tuait à petit feu avait été nommé « maladie de la mort » .

« Muramasa-sama , retenta une nouvelle fois la jeune fille, espérant retenir l'homme qu'elle tenait entre ses bras d'être emmené par la faucheuse.

-Yuya-chan… », murmura faiblement l'homme blond. Il sourit à la vue de la jeune fille, son cœur à moitié mort se réchauffant, s'il le pouvait encore. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il leva la main vers Yuya et lui essuya ses larmes, lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants, oubliant pendant quelques instants la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et sa mort imminente. Ils étaient de nouveau tous les deux, lui, l'homme robuste, essayant de réconforter la petite fille qu'elle était.

Mais sa main quitta la joue de la jeune fille à regret, la mort lui rappelant la réalité, bien loin de ce passé si doux, qui paraissait n'être qu'un rêve, un rêve déjà oublié dans les tréfonds d'une mémoire qui disparaissait petit à petit.

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement en sentant la chaleur quitter le corps de Muramasa. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus, l'ange avait compris que l'homme ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer à cause de lui. Un sourire timide revint sur son visage, montrant toute la reconnaissance et l'amour qu'elle avait à son égard. Malheureusement, les yeux de Muramasa étaient déjà vides et sans vie, incapable de voir tout cet élan d'affection. Puis, lentement, avec une douceur presque magique, son corps commença à se dissoudre, laissant le vent emporter les restes de ce qui fut un grand homme et qui le resterait toujours dans le cœur de la jeune Yuya, comme dans celui de tant d'autres.

« Muramasa-sama », chuchota la jeune fille. Son sourire laissant place aux larmes qu'elle avait tenté de retenir, sans grand succès. Elle se sentit comme une incapable, n'arrivant même pas à respecter son dernier souhait, qui n'était qu'elle ne pleure pas. Des ailes apparurent dans son dos, se déployant, grandes et majestueuses, la cachant à la vue des autres. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voie ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas que Muramasa ait honte d'elle pour ne pas savoir accomplir quelque chose d'aussi simple.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand enfin ses larmes furent taries, elle se releva doucement, ses membres s'étant engourdis pendant ses pleurs. Elle marcha tout aussi lentement, le vent faisant voler ses beaux cheveux blonds, ses beaux yeux verts étaient encore un peu rouges, tandis que son visage arborait un petit sourire triste. Elle parvint chez eux, qui n'était maintenant plus que chez elle. Cette maison lui parut soudain vide, beaucoup trop vide. Malgré cela, elle entra et alla se coucher. Elle espéra oublier tout cela en dormant. Malheureusement, son souhait ne fut pas exaucé et elle eut un sommeil particulièrement agité.

L'obscurité. Le vide. Seule. Elle était complètement seule, délaissé dans cette obscurité où aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Personne n'était là pour l'aider. Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, et ses sanglots commencèrent à résonner, effaçant quelque peu ce silence si oppressant. La jeune fille tomba à genoux, ses forces la quittant peu à peu, comme si ce silence lui retirait le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait. Soudain, elle vit une petite flamme apparaître devant elle, suivit de près par un petit garçon. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond pur, ses yeux étant aussi très clairs, tirant vers le gris. Il portait des clous à ses oreilles, chose surprenante pour un enfant aussi jeune. Il était habillé avec un kimono blanc. Tout son être, si lumineux, contrastait avec l'obscurité et l'atmosphère qui régnait dans cet endroit. Quant à la flamme qu'il avait fait apparaître au bout de sa petite main, elle réchauffait ce lieu si froid et sa voix brisa ce silence si oppressant.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Parce que je suis toute seule, répondit l'ange, tentant de ravaler ses larmes.

-Moi aussi, je suis tout seul. Et je pleure pas. »

La jeune fille regarda avec curiosité l'humain qui se tenait devant elle. Il était si jeune, mais paraissait déjà si fort. Plus fort qu'elle, alors qu'elle-même devra protéger une autre personne. Elle se demanda quelques instants si elle en serait vraiment capable. Elle en doutait.

« Si je suis là, tu n'es plus toute seule. »

Elle l'observa encore une fois, et sourit. Ce petit savait trouver les mots, il n'y avait pas à dire !

« Merci, petit garçon ! » , s'exclama Yuya. Il avait su effacer ses doutes en un instant, avec seulement quelques mots.

« Je suis pas petit , répliqua-t-il.

-Alors dis-moi ton nom.

-Luciole.

-Luciole ? Drôle de nom. Mais il te ressemble : tu brilles aussi fort qu'une luciole. Espérons que tu vivras plus longtemps qu'elles !

-Et toi ? Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Yuya.

-Tu crois qu'on se reverra ?

-J'en doute », sourit tristement l'ange.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, l'obscurité disparaissait peu à peu, laissant place à une lumière douce. Soudain, tout devint blanc et Luciole disparut.

Yuya ouvrit lentement ses yeux, encore toute endormie. Etrangement, au lendemain de la mort de Muramasa, elle se sentait calme et apaisée. Ce petit garçon si différent des autres lui avait redonné courage. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que ce rêve la conduisait tout droit vers son destin, un destin inéluctable qui l'amenait tout doucement vers la mort.

La jeune fille déploya ses ailes blanches avec vigueur, décidant de se rafraîchir les idées en s'élançant dans le ciel. En même temps, elle pourrait aller voir le monde des hommes et apercevoir, avec beaucoup de chance, la raison de sa bonne humeur. Quand elle s'envola, le vent lui caressa les joues, tout en faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux blonds avec grâce. Sou grand sourire était présent, aussi éclatant que le soleil qui dardait ses rayons sur elle. Elle fit quelques cabrioles pour se dégourdir ses membres engourdis, puis fit un piquet, bien décidée à trouver un certain petit garçon blond.

Le reste ne fut plus très clair pour elle, c'était comme si un chemin déjà tracé la guidait, elle vit des endroits inconnus, mais pourtant, pas une seule fois elle n'hésita sur la direction à suivre. Aucune pensée ne fit son apparition dans sa tête, seule sa destination comptait. Et, finalement, elle fut atteinte. Ses pieds se posèrent avec douceur sur le sol. Elle observa les alentours, et eut une agréable surprise. L'endroit dans lequel elle était arrivée était magnifique : un ruisseau coulait doucement, son eau pure se déversant avec grâce. Elle pouvait aussi apercevoir une forêt, avec ses grands arbres majestueux, et entendit le roucoulement oiseaux. Leur chant apaisa son cœur après sa course folle. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe moelleuse, savourant la paix du lieu. Elle oublia quelques instants la raison de sa venue, tant l'endroit était enchanteur.

Soudain, un cri retenti. L'ange sursauta, prise de court par ce cri si soudain. Elle se releva en toute hâte, cherchant l'origine de tout ce bruit. En effet, le cri ne s'arrêtait pas, mais continuait à troubler la paix de ce lieu. Elle marcha pendant quelque minute et aperçut une maison toute simple, mais qui restait néanmoins très jolie. L'ange s'approcha encore un peu plus, comme attirée par une force invisible, qui la poussait à aller plus près, toujours plus près. Elle arriva devant la maison et regarda par la fenêtre. A cet instant, elle vit un berceau, et elle comprit que l'origine de tout ce remue ménage n'était autre que l'occupant du berceau. Elle se demanda quelques instants pourquoi personne ne venait consoler le bébé. Alors, elle entra dans la maison, se sentant mal à l'aise, du fait de rentrer sans invitation. Elle alla vers le berceau, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit une petite tête blonde bien connue. Elle pencha la tête pour avoir le loisir de l'observer de plus près, voulant être sûre de l'identité du bébé. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, c'est la main du bébé qui se dirigea vers elle pour…s'agripper fermement à une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« Aïe ! »

Le petit être s'arrêta de crier et observa avec curiosité la nouvelle venue. Quant à Yuya, elle ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Depuis qu'elle était en âge de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, on lui avait toujours rabâché que les humains étaient incapables de les voir, encore moins de les toucher. Et là, que faisait le gamin ? Il était quasiment en train de lui arracher les cheveux ! Il devait y avoir un problème quelque part ! Elle paniqua. Peut-être était-ce de sa faute ? Après tout, elle n'avait aucun droit de venir ici sous prétexte de voir un enfant qui l'avait consolée dans ses rêves ! Soudain, la prise sur ses cheveux se relâcha, pour être suivie par un cri. L'enfant pleurait de nouveau. A cet instant, une femme arriva dans la pièce.

Elle avait des cheveux bruns, coupés en carré, et une franche retombait devant son œil droit. Yuya remarqua que ses yeux étaient gris, de même couleur que ceux de Luciole. Elle supposa donc que c'était sa mère. Elle avait également la peau très claire, comme si elle était faite en porcelaine. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge carmin, sûrement grâce à un rouge à lèvres. Elle paraissait paniquée, et elle traversa Yuya dans sa course vers le berceau. Ce fut pour l'ange une impression très étrange, tout comme pour la supposé mère du bébé. L'une avait l'impression qu'un énorme coup de vent avait emporté une partie de son corps alors que l'autre pensait avoir traversé une cascade d'eau glacée. La femme se retourna, et ses yeux ne trouvèrent que du vide.

« Tiens, c'est bizarre…Il n'y a personne ? », murmura la femme brune pour elle-même. Elle retourna vite son attention vers l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras.

« Désolé, Luciole ! J'étais en train d'aller chercher de l'eau dans le puits et je ne t'ai pas entendue !! »

Ses excuses ne firent pas stopper le cri continu du nourrisson. Elle continua à lui demander pardon tout en quittant la pièce. Yuya la regarda partir, se disant que cette femme était complètement inconsciente pour laisser un bébé tout seul. Elle pensa d'ailleurs que sa venue ici avait été bien inutile, elle avait bien vu Luciole, mais en bébé ! Bien sûr qu'il était mignon, mais tout de même ! Elle ne pouvait pas le remercier, il ne comprendrait sans doute pas… L'ange n'avait plus qu'à retourner chez elle et revenir dans quelques années. Cependant, quand elle sortit de la maison et tenta de déployer ses ailes, rien ne se produisit. Comme si elle était attachée par une chaîne à cet endroit. La jeune fille comprenait de moins en moins. D'abord, un bébé parvenait à la voir et à la toucher, et maintenant, elle n'arrivait plus à partir ! Franchement, cela commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Soudain, un éclair vint frapper le sol devant elle, alors qu'aucun nuage noir n'était en vue. La jeune fille ferma les yeux devant l'impact et, quand elle les rouvrit, tout demeurait inchangé. A un détail près. Une feuille blanche avec un message se trouvait à l'endroit ou l'éclair avait rencontré le sol. L'ange se pencha pour saisir la feuille et la lue avec attention. Les mots suivants y étaient inscrits.

_« Prends bien soin de ton protégé ! »_


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire ce chapitre, je tiens à m'excuser ! En effet, cela fait fort fort longtemps que j'ai écrit ce chapitre mais j'ai complètement oublié de le publier ! Honte à moi !

Après ce grand mot d'excuse, bonne lecture !

**Chibi-yuya :** Oui, un peu triste, mais le pire est à venir…Nyark. Merki beaucoup !!

**Nanamy :** Voilà la souite tant réclamée !!

**Un tournant…Qui change tout**

Une jeune fille blonde tenait entre ses mains une feuille blanche, avec un air stupéfait plastifié sur le visage. Pour la centième fois, elle relut le papier, voulant être sûre de ce qu'il contenait. Pourtant, aucune erreur possible, on lui parlait bien de **son** protégé. Mais, même si ce bébé était son protégé, cela n'expliquait pas le fait qu'il ait réussi à la voir et à la toucher…La blonde soupira. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de faire ce pourquoi elle était née. Ce qui allait être aussi la raison de sa mort…

Mais revenons plutôt à notre cher ange, qui était complètement déboussolée. Ses prunelles vertes se posèrent sur la maison. Il semblerait qu'elle allait habiter ce lieu, maintenant. Après tout, elle avait de la chance : le paysage était magnifique, et elle appréciait son protégé. C'est alors qu'elle se posa une question fondamentale : comment allait-elle savoir si le destin de Luciole était bien respecté ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle soupira, une fois de plus. Soudain, un cri retentit de nouveau. Déjà-vu, c'était le parfait mot pour Yuya. A ce rythme là, elle se demanda si ses oreilles n'allaient pas finir par ne plus être en état de marche. Elle entra de nouveau dans la maison, et vit Luciole s'époumoner. Elle regarda les alentours, cherchant la présence de la femme brune. L'ange jura, se demandant si cette femme était vraiment doté de l'instinct maternel. Elle décida de s'occuper du bébé, puisqu'apparemment, l'autre avait décidé de faire grève. Elle saisit le nourrisson et une odeur nauséabonde suivit l'arrivée de Luciole dans ses bras.

« Génial. Il m'a cacaté dessus »

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à changer l'enfant. Tout en éxécutant sa tâche, elle continua de ronchonner.

« Je suis un ange moi, pas une nounou ! »

Elle le reposa doucement dans son berceau, veillant à ce qu'il soit confortablement installé. Elle commença à partir, ayant envie d'une petite sieste après la tâche ardue qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Malheureusement, il semblait que le nourrisson n'était pas de cet avis puisqu'il tira une mèche de la blonde, la retenant et lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Eh ! Ca fait mal ! »

Le bébé continua à l'observer avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la personne en face de lui se tortillait dans tous les sens.

« Finalement, commença la jeune fille pour elle-même, je n'ai plus très envie d'avoir un sale môme pour protégé… »

Bizarrement, la prise sur ses cheveux se desserra et elle pu laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit la douleur partir. Elle se demanda quelques instants si l'enfant n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait dit…Mais elle se raisonna bien vite en se disant que c'était impossible. Elle décida de rester auprès de lui, renonçant à sa sieste. Après tout, elle était son ange, alors autant l'être jusqu'au bout…

Ainsi, au fil des années, elle remplaça la mère distraite qu'était celle de Luciole, et son affection pour lui grandit. Elle veillait sur lui, et aucun problème ne s'était produit. Du moins, jusqu'à ce jour. Ce jour fatidique, où le destin prit un tournant pour le moins dramatique et inattendu.

Yuya avait décidé de s'absenter, voulant se rafraîchir près de la rivière, et savourer les doux rayons du soleil. Alors qu'elle déployait ses ailes pour les faire sécher après sa baignade, Yuya sentit une odeur qui ne concordait absolument pas avec ce lieu. Une odeur absolument pas naturelle. La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants, mais elle comprit quand elle vit la fumée dans le ciel. Cette odeur, dont l'ange avait tant de mal à se souvenir, n'était autre que celle du brûlé. La jeune fille se hâta de saisir ses habits et de les enfiler. Elle vola vers la maison, un mauvais pressentiment lui broyant l'estomac. Quand enfin, elle atteignit l'habitation, ce fit pour voir celle-ci en flammes. Immédiatement, l'image du petit garçon s'imposa à son esprit.

« Luciole , hurla-t-elle. Luciole ! »

Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus, criant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus désespérément, et des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues. Ses beaux yeux verts émeraudes étaient noyés par les larmes. Elle continua à le chercher, puis, elle l'aperçut. Il était debout, son kimono blanc sali par la suie qu'avait provoqué le feu, et un katana en main. Devant lui se tenaient des hommes, l'air visiblement malveillants. Leurs visages étaient ornés par un sourire carnassier, et apparemment, ils n'étaient pas là pour visiter.

L'ange remarqua l'absence de la mère de Luciole. Elle se demanda où elle était. Elle n'était quand même pas…Elle regarda de nouveau Luciole et remarqua que son petit poing était extrêmement serré sur le katana. La jeune fille comprit. S'il n'avait pas répondu à ses appels, c'était sûrement à cause de cela. Le reste se passa vite, tellement vite que l'ange n'eut pas le temps de tout voir. Tout ce qu'elle vit, ce fut les hommes à terre, allongé dans leur propre sang et le katana de Luciole teinté de rouge.

« Tu es mon ange gardien, non ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas sauvé elle ?! »

La jeune fille détourna son regard. Elle ne voulait pas cela. Elle ne voulait pas voir Luciole comme ceci.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, murmura Yuya. Mon rôle est de veiller à ce que ton destin soit respecté. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je suis désolée. »

Le ciel si bleu, s'était recouvert de nuage gris en un instant. Une pluie fine se mit à couler, comme pleurant la mort d'une femme, si distraite et pourtant, si attachante. Elle débordait de gentillesse, et était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Alors, pourquoi était-elle morte ? Parce que c'était son destin, et que le destin est ainsi.

Après cet événement, malgré son jeune âge, Luciole décida de quitter cet endroit, et d'errer sur les routes, sans but particulier. Yuya comprit que cette maison, ce lieu, tout lui rappelait sa mère. Elle avait tenté de le consoler, maladroitement, mais avec une telle sincérité que c'en était attendrissant.

Un jour de pluie, encore aujourd'hui. L'ange soupira. Déjà que son humeur était maussade, mais le temps ne l'arrangeait en aucun cas…Quant à Luciole, elle avait peur qu'il ne tombe malade. Après tout, les humains étaient vulnérables, et les enfants encore plus. De plus, seul ce kimono lui tenait lieu de vêtement. Cela ne paraissait pas très chaud à l'ange. Elle-même, malgré le fait qu'elle était un être surnaturel, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être frigorifiée. Il ne faisait pas aussi froid où elle habitait avant ! Les humains étaient plus fragiles qu'eux mais avaient un temps plus froid qu'eux, cherchez l'erreur !

Soudain, elle s'aperçut de l'absence de son protégé. La panique commença à prendre le dessus. Elle allait vraiment finir par croire qu'elle était maudite à perdre tout le temps son protégé ! Il ne l'aidait pas non plus, à disparaître tout le temps on ne sait où ! Elle resserra autour d'elle le châle qui lui entourait les épaules et elle commença à arpenter les rues du petit village. En effet, depuis quelques jours, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans ce village calme et paisible mais où l'hiver était bien rude, du moins d'après la jeune fille. Ils avaient réservés une chambre dans une petite auberge, fort sympathique.

Yuya observa d'un œil critique le carrefour où elle se trouvait. Quatre allées différentes, et Yuya n'avait absolument aucune idée de quelle route à prendre. Pour la personne ne sait combientième fois, l'ange s'était perdue. Décidément, son sens de l'orientation était **vraiment** désolant !

« Alors, on s'est perdue ? »

Yuya sursauta. Quelqu'un lui avait parlé. Elle secoua la tête, croyant devenir folle. Seul Luciole parvenait à la voir ! Elle consentit cependant à se retourner, voulant être sûre de sa thèse. Malheureusement, celle-ci se révéla complètement…fausse. Devant elle se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un rose lilas auquel s'accordaient parfaitement ses yeux. Une frange lui retombait sur les yeux et un petit sourire était affiché sur son visage. Un kimono blanc et noir lui tenait lieu de vêtement, et un gant lui recouvrait la main gauche, qui elle-même tenait un bâton de pèlerin. Etrangement, cette personne dégageait une aura spéciale, bien différente des autres gens que l'ange avait croisé jusque là.

« Vous pouvez me voir ?

-En même temps, vu comment t'es planté en plein milieu de la rue, je ne risque pas de te rater ! »

Yuya toussota nerveusement. Elle se voyait mal raconter à cette parfaite étrangère qu'elle était un ange qui avait pour devoir de faire respecter le destin d'un petit garçon samouraï ! Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à comment se tirer de cette situation fort embêtante, un passant visiblement pressé la traversa, d'une façon extrêmement désagréable. Elle s'inquiéta alors de la réaction de son interlocutrice, et elle s'aperçut que l'expression de l'adolescente était juste celle de la curiosité.

« Tu serais un esprit égaré ?

-Euh…Non, pas exactement…

-Mmmm…Laisse moi deviner…Peut-être un esprit malin ?

-Non, toujours pas…

-Un esprit vengeur, on sait jamais ?

-Non, pas du tout ! »

Mais cette étrange conversation, qui ressemblait plutôt à un interrogatoire, fut interrompue par un petit garçon blond, aux environs de dix ans.

« Yuya ? »

La jeune fille blonde se retourna à l'entente de son prénom et elle eut la bonne surprise de voir son protégé.

« Luciole ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Où étais-tu ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça…T'étais plus à l'auberge.

-Parce que je te cherchais !

-On y va ?

-Huh ? Déjà ? »

Le garçonnet ne répondit pas, étant déjà en route. Il se retourna quand même, vérifiant que Yuya le suivait bien. Celle-ci s'excusa auprès de l'étrangère, et s'apprêta à partir.

« Attends !

-Quoi , demanda Yuya.

-Donne moi ton nom !

-C'est Yuya ! Et vous ?

-Akari ! Ne l'oublie pas ! »

Mais l'ange était déjà parti à la suite du blondinet. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps d'entendre le nom de la deuxième personne capable de la voir. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elles se recroiseraient de nouveau…Mais restons dans le présent, avec nos deux compagnons.

« Pourquoi on est parti aussi vite , questionna d'un air suspicieux la jeune fille.

-J'avais envie.

-D'habitude, on part pas aussi rapidement !

-…

-Luciole ! Tu pourrais me répondre !

-De quoi ? »

La blonde soupira. Il ne changerait jamais ! Toujours à oublier le sujet de leur conversation, comme tout le reste. Au début, cela l'avait choqué et elle s'était même demandée s'il avait un problème au cerveau. Puis, elle avait décidé que c'était simplement son caractère d'être comme cela. Et elle n'avait pas tort. Au fil des années, ses « problèmes » de mémoire ne s'étaient nullement améliorés. Bien au contraire.

Maintenant, le petit garçon n'était plus et avait laissé place à un beau jeune homme de dix-neuf ans. Son maniement de sabre était devenu de plus en plus impressionnant, et le nombre d'adversaire qu'il avait vaincu était tout aussi exceptionnel. Quant à Yuya, étant immortelle, le temps ne lui avait apporté aucune ride, et ses beaux verts pétillaient toujours autant de joie et de bien être. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient poussés, pour maintenant atteindre le bas de son dos. Elle ne les attachait pas, voulant les laisser libre, tout comme elle.

« Luciole ! »

Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur elle, lui montrant qu'elle avait son attention.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-A Edo.

-Edo ? Pour quoi faire ? »

Il resta silencieux et lui désigna du menton une affiche accrochée à un panneau en bois. Elle s'approcha et la lut attentivement. Il y avait un homme brun, aux yeux **rouges** ? La jeune fille se frotta les yeux, croyant avoir mal vu. Mais le dessin resta le même. Son regard descendit plus bas et elle vit le nom de l'homme.

« Kyo aux yeux de démon ? »

Elle se chercha le rapprochement entre sa question et le fugitif, mais aucune réponse logique ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle décida de demander à son protégé. Sa réponse fut pourtant fort simple.

« On dit que c'est l'homme le plus fort. Je veux le battre. »

Un combat ? C'était vrai qu'il ne faisait que cela, mais faire tout ce chemin pour un simple affrontement ! Pourtant, il avait l'air si heureux quand il se battait…C'était tout le contraire quand il était avec elle : il restait impassible, alors que lors de ses combats, il arborait un sourire si naturel et sincère. C'était une personne totalement différente lors de ces « échanges ». Quant elle l'observait, elle avait l'impression de voir un total étranger devant elle…Cela en était effrayant.

Tous le long du chemin qui les guidait vers la capitale, elle resta silencieuse. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'ange pressentait que cet affrontement allait se solder par un échec pour Luciole. Elle essaya de chasser ce sentiment, mais le doute de la victoire de son protégé lui nouait la gorge.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la ville. L'ange fut impressionnée par les grands bâtiments, mais sa joie fut vite gâchée : la foule était tellement immense qu'elle se fit traverser au moins une dizaine de fois, en seulement cinq minutes. Ce fait l'agaça d'autant plus qu'elle vit que Luciole parvenait à se faufiler sans aucun problème. Voyant tant de personnes envahir son espace vital, elle déploya ses ailes majestueuses, d'une blancheur immaculée et éblouissante. Enfin, elle pu s'envoler et échapper à ce flot continu d'individu. Luciole l'observa, la voyant tournoyer dans le ciel, ses ailes blanches contrastant avec le ciel bleu, qui pour une fois, n'était orné d'aucun nuage.

La fraîcheur de l'air redonna une couleur rosée à ses joues, et son sourire s'élargit quand elle ressentit de nouveau le goût de la liberté, le savourant avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ses prunelles vertes étaient brillantes, une lueur de joie les animant avec force. Elle s'amusa à faire quelques cabrioles, se rappelant le temps où Muramasa l'observait avec attention ; veillant à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal. Mais ce temps était lointain, et presque oublié, enfoui par le présent qui prenait un malin plaisir à voir ce passé disparaître un peu plus chaque jour. L'ange se ressaisit, essayant d'effacer la tristesse qui teintait son âme en cet instant. Elle commença à redescendre et elle se posa sur un toit, appréciant le panorama que sa position lui offrait. Elle chercha du regard une certaine tête blonde, consentant enfin à endosser de nouveau son rôle d'ange gardien. Elle ne la trouva pas mais entendit un bruit métallique, ressemblant fortement à un contact entre deux sabres. La jeune fille eut une intuition et décida de suivre ce bruit si peu naturel. Quand elle arriva sur le lieu qu'elle recherchait, le bruit s'était arrêté et la scène suivante lui apparut.

Luciole avait un genou à terre, sa main tenait son katana tout aussi fermement, mais du sang coulait de son bras. Son visage était couvert de sang, tout comme le reste de son corps. Elle pouvait voir son torse, qui était maintenant orné d'une blessure dont le liquide rouge s'écoulait à flot. Son corps était tremblant, mais son regard, couleur acier, gardait toute sa fierté, et montrait tout son courage face à la mort. Quant à son adversaire, ce n'était autre que l'homme de l'affiche. Sur un simple morceau de papier, il avait fait peur à la jeune fille, mais ce n'était en aucun cas comparable à la réalité. Son aura était comme le feu, tellement attirante mais si effrayante. Si on s'en approchait trop, on aurait pu croire qu'elle pourrait brûler. Ses yeux, ils reflétaient tout son être : magnifiques mais repoussants. Son être en lui-même n'était qu'opposé. Il affichait un sourire carnassier, révélant des canines anormalement développées. Le sabre qu'il tenait entre les mains menaçait le cou du jeune homme blond qui le défiait du regard.

Hormis l'ange, il y avait un autre spectateur. Où plutôt devrais-je dire spectatrice. En effet, ses longs cheveux roses ondulés, remontés en queue de cheval, retombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules. Ses yeux couleur lilas suivaient avec attention le combat qui se déroulait. Sa main gantée tenait fermement un bâton de pèlerin, qui était d'une couleur se rapprochant fortement du doré. Sa concentration était telle qu'elle ne remarqua pas la présence de la jeune fille blonde.

Yuya observa avec appréhension le sabre du démon qu'elle trouvait un peu trop près de la gorge de son protégé. Finalement, son pressentiment si désagréable s'était produit : Luciole avait perdu son combat. Un sentiment étrange lui broyait l'estomac. Elle interpréta ce fait comme un signe que le destin du samouraï ne devait pas s'arrêter ici. Elle allait intervenir lorsque le gagnant du duel se décida à briser le silence.

« On peut dire que tu m'as donné du fil à retordre ! »

L'homme accompagna sa déclaration d'un léger rire, ou plutôt d'un ricanement.

« Tu seras mon serviteur ! », s'exclama-t-il, son rire se faisant plus fort. Son sabre retourna dans son fourreau, tandis que Luciole le regardait d'un air surpris.

« Tu me tues pas ? »

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un sourire de la part du vainqueur. La spectatrice aux cheveux lilas se releva brusquement, et se dirigea rapidement vers le brun.

« Kyooo ! Viens ici que je soigne toutes ces vilaines blessures !! »

Le tintement de son bâton retentit et une lumière aveuglante fit son apparition. Lorsque celle-ci disparut, Kyo aux yeux de démon était guéri, plus aucune trace de sang n'était visible. Yuya profita de l'affairement de la femme pour se précipiter aux côtés du jeune homme blond. Il releva la tête en la voyant, pour finalement la rabaisser, ayant honte du fait qu'il ne voulait pas que la jeune fille blonde le voit aussi pitoyable.

Elle caressa sa joue, espérant l'apaiser quelque peu par son geste. Elle le fit s'allonger, pouvant ainsi observer à tout loisir ses blessures. Celles-ci n'étaient pas légères, on ne pouvait pas dire que son adversaire y avait été de main morte !

« Pousse-toi, que je puisse le soigner ! », ordonna la femme au bâton de pèlerin.

Yuya se retourna vers elle et s'empressa d'exécuter son ordre. Elle ne prêta même pas attention au fait qu'elle était dans la capacité de la voir. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était Luciole. Comme pour le démon, le même événement se produisit et le jeune homme pu de nouveau se relever. L'ange soupira de soulagement.

« Maintenant, je veux mon secret ! »

La jeune fille blonde et son compagnon se retournèrent vers la guérisseuse, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

« Chaque personne que je guéris doit me donner un secret en échange ! Sauf Kyo, bien sûr ! »

Les deux blonds se regardèrent, cherchant tous les deux une idée. Ce fut Yuya qui trouva.

« Je sais ! » , s'exclama-t-elle.

C'est à cet instant que la femme eut un éclair de lucidité.

« Tu es Yuya ! L'esprit perdu !!

-Justement, à ce propos…

-Oui ?

-Je vais te dire ce que je suis. Ca remplacera le secret de Luciole, non ? »

La femme aux cheveux lilas sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Je suis un ange et Luciole est mon protégé »

Les yeux de la guérisseuse s'écarquillèrent.

« Ca n'existe pas…

-Tu vois les esprits et tu ne crois pas aux anges , dit Yuya d'un air moqueur.

-Je suis une chamane mais de là à croire aux anges… », répliqua Akari d'un air dubitatif.

L'ange décida qu'il était temps de montrer ses ailes. Elle les déploya, les offrant à la vue de la chamane. Celle-ci resta sans voix quelques instants, digérant le plus gros secret qu'elle venait d'entendre.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà un p'tit chapitre qui vient s'ajouter à **Ange gardien** ! Bonne lecture !

**The Demonic Child : **Merki beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir c'que tu me dis ! (larmes de joie) xD On me dit souvent que le couple Luciole/ Yuya n'a jamais été pensé ! D'où l'intérêt de le faire ! J'les adore tellement qu'un jour j'me suis dit : « Et si j'les mettais ensemble, ça donnerait quoi ? », et voilà, j'étais partie ! Et voilà la souite, en espérant que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre !

**Chibi-yuya :** Merki beaucoup !! Voilà la suiteuuh !

**Nanamy :** Il commence déjà à avoir des doutes…Mais de là à péter un câble…On verra bien ! Et voilà la souiteuuh, et bonne lecture !

**Rapprochement et dispute**

La jeune fille observa le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ses yeux verts reflétaient de l'indignation. Elle savait que les humains prêtaient énormément d'attention à l'argent mais de là à vendre des…femmes ! Il était clair qu'elle était choquée. Quant à son protégé, il arborait toujours la même expression d'indifférence.

« Luciole…Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fait là ?

-Kyo a dit que les femmes lui manquaient… »

L'ange resta silencieuse, et foudroya le samouraï brun du regard. Celui-ci se retourna vers elle et elle crut qu'il avait réussi à déceler sa présence. Elle déglutit difficilement, attendant ce qu'il allait dire.

« Luciole, tu parles tout seul maintenant ? »

Qu'elle était stupide ! Il n'était qu'un simple humain, jamais il ne pourrait la voir ! Elle rie de sa propre bêtise.

Le jeune homme blond ne répondit pas au brun, préférant garder le silence. De toute façon, que pouvait-il lui dire ? 'J'ai un ange gardien, et je peux le voir, contrairement à toi' ? Non, ça ne le faisait vraiment pas…

Soudain, Akari se dirigea vers l'ange, et s'assied à côté d'elle.

« Dis…, commença la chamane.

-Mmm ?

-Tu peux voir mon ange à moi ?

-Non.

-Non ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous voir entre nous, sur Terre.

-Sur Terre ? Cela veut dire qu'ailleurs, vous pouvez ?

-Bien sûr ! Au départ, les anges vivent ailleurs, dans un lieu appelé Rakuen. Puis nous descendons sur Terre, pour nous occuper de notre protégé.

-Donc, en fait, si Luciole gagne tous ses combats, c'est parce que tu le protèges ?

-Non. C'est parce que son destin. Contrairement aux préjugés que vous avez à notre égard, nous ne protégeons pas vraiment notre protégé, mais **son** **destin**.

-Donc vous êtes beaucoup moins gentils qu'on l'imagine ?

-Pas vraiment. On ne peut pas dire que nous sommes « méchants », ni que nous somme « gentils ». Le meilleur mot pour nous qualifier serait « neutre »…

-Neutre… »

Mais leur conversation, qui se révélait fort instructive pour Akari, fut interrompue.

« C'est ton tour de parler toute seule ?

-Heu… »

La chamane cherchait désespérément une excuse valable quant à son « monologue », malgré le fait que ce n'en était pas un.

« Cette fille est folle, c'est tout… »

Tiens, une des prostitués venait de sauver la mise à la chamane. Celle-ci eut un soupir de soulagement, malgré le fait que jamais, au grand jamais, elle avait pensé qu'un jour ce serait une fille d'un bordel qui la couvrirait… Mais bon, le destin est imprévisible…

« Luciole, tu es sûr de vouloir rester avec ce taré ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête. L'ange soupira. Après tout, elle n'était pas sensée avoir ce genre d'ennuis ! Les humains **ne devaient** normalement pas la voir ! Et comme de par hasard, elle croisait **les seules personnes** sur Terre capable de la voir ! Mais en ange qu'elle était, elle aurait dû savoir que les hasards n'existaient pas et que tout était une question de destin…

Quelques heures plus tard, qui semblèrent une éternité à Yuya, l'homme aux mille victimes accepta **enfin** de sortir du bordel. Au grand soulagement de Yuya, qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver à voir toutes ces filles approcher **son** protégé, et à celui d'Akari, qui commençait à être agacée par ces pimbêches qui tournaient autour de **son** Kyo. D'ailleurs, l'ange s'était assise aux côtés de Luciole, mais ces filles allant le coller tout le temps, elle s'était faite traverser au moins une centaine de fois…Très désagréable. Elle avait cru devenir folle. Et, après toute cette torture, elle avait enfin l'honneur d'en sortir. Quand elle sentit l'air frais de nouveau, et plus ses foutus parfums bon marché, elle tournoya sur elle-même, montrant toute sa bonne humeur. Elle faillit entraîner Luciole dans sa folle danse, mais elle ne le fit pas quand elle aperçut Kyo. Son protégé aurait l'air bien à se faire entraîner tout seul dans une danse avec lui seul voyant sa partenaire !

L'ange soupira, son humeur changeant rapidement. Décidément, ce Kyo lui pourrissait la vie ! C'est vrai, quoi ! D'abord, il tuait à moitié son protégé, pour ensuite en faire son « serviteur » et après il les entraînait tous dans un…« bordel » ! Elle lui lança un regard assassin, que Kyo ne vit pas. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu ? C'était une action stupide, mais cela soulagea Yuya.

« Yuya… »

Elle était dans une grande plaine, recouverte de fleurs à perte de vue, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. L'éclat de leurs pétales étaient si impressionnant qu'il aveugla quelques instants l'ange. Elle plissa les yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à l'étrange mais forte luminosité du lieu. Quand enfin elle pu admirer les plantes, elle s'aperçut d'une présence familière. Si familière et pourtant…si lointaine.

« Yuya… »

De nouveau, l'appel de son prénom troubla la sérénité du lieu. Elle savait qui elle allait trouver en se retournant, mais elle ne voulait pas le voir. Cela faisait si longtemps…Mais la blessure était-elle vraiment guérie ?

Enfin, elle trouva le courage de se retourner, et elle affronta l'image de son passé. Devant elle se tenait un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, et au sourire bienveillant. Ses yeux saphirs brillait d'un éclat de bonté, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve, ou même une illusion ! Peu importait ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le revoir, pouvoir se dire qu'il était encore là pour elle, qu'il se portait bien !

Elle s'avança vers lui, encore hésitante.

« Muramasa-sama… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire. Elle se rapprocha encore de lui, puis tout se passa très vite. Elle vit l'homme s'écrouler tout en crachant du sang. Elle resta stupéfaite, incapable de faire un geste, et ses beaux yeux émeraudes s'écarquillèrent. Son corps commença à trembler. Elle commença à s'abaisser pour l'aider, mais avant qu'elle puisse le toucher ou faire quoi que ce soit, il avait disparu. A sa place, se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds également. Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus, non. Ils étaient d'un gris glacial, qui perdaient de leur éclat tandis que du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Son visage était impassible, mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il souffrait.

« Luciole !!»

Un seul cri, une seule supplication. Les sanglots l'empêchèrent de continuer, et les larmes brouillèrent sa vision. Elle était incapable de prononcer un mot, car aucun n'était capable d'exprimer ses émotions. De la tristesse, mélangée à de la solitude, tout en assombrissant son cœur de doutes. Mais elle n'eut rien à dire, car Luciole avait disparu à son tour. Dans ses bras, que du vide. Elle trouva la force de se relever, mais une autre mauvaise surprise l'attendait. En effet, plus aucune fleur n'était là. Plus une seule. A la place se tenaient des crânes et des squelettes, transformant le lieu si calme et si beau en immense cimetière, qui mortifia l'ange. Et soudain, un mot résonna dans ce silence pesant. Un seul, qui termina de l'effrayer :

« Destin. »

La jeune fille blonde se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Ses grands yeux émeraude ne reflétaient que de la peur, une peur panique. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre où elle était, et que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Elle reprit son souffle, et elle vit un jeune homme blond à côté d'elle, son torse se relevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement, et elle caressa ses cheveux, comme pour vérifier que tout ceci était bien la réalité.

Elle se leva en douceur, ne voulant réveiller personne, et elle s'éloigna du campement que les samouraïs avaient établi dans la forêt. Elle trouva une rivière, et elle s'assied au bord. Elle savoura la fraîcheur du lieu, tandis que les battements de son cœur se calmaient grâce à la douceur de l'écoulement de l'eau. Elle ferma quelques instants les yeux, mais les rouvrit brusquement, le souvenir de son cauchemar lui revenant. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner, un mauvais pressentiment lui broyant l'estomac.

Soudain, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle. Elle se retourna pour voir l'objet de son inquiétude, qui n'était autre que Luciole. Il paraissait dans les nuages, mais cela n'était guère étonnant, ceci étant son air naturel.

« Je t'ai réveillé , demanda l'ange d'un air inquiet.

-Non. »

Elle lui sourit, rassurée de se savoir encore discrète.

« Ca va ? »

Sa question surprit la jeune fille. L'avait-il vu lorsqu'elle cauchemardait ?

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Elle se sentit soudain nerveuse. Bien qu'il semblait impassible, elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, et c'était ce qu'elle voulait le moins.

« Réponds-moi.

-Je vais bien », répondit-elle en souriant.

Il s'assied à côté d'elle.

« Tu ne retournes pas te coucher ?

-J'ai pas envie de dormir. »

Elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange ; ils étaient au bord d'une rivière, mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire du genre « J'aime pas l'eau ».

« Yuya…

-Mmm ?

-Pourquoi tu as crié mon nom quand tu dormais ?

-J'ai fait ça ? »

Il ne répondit rien, attendant la réponse à sa question. Mais l'ange n'avait pas tellement envie de répondre. Elle se sentait un peu stupide, et extrêmement nerveuse, pour on ne sait quelle raison.

« Pour rien. »

Il resta impassible, mais elle vit très bien qu'il ne la croyait pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle criait son prénom dans ses rêves… Il l'attrapa par les poignets et la plaqua au sol. Elle le regarda, complètement stupéfaite. A quoi jouait-il ?

« J'attend ma réponse. »

Elle détourna le regard. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, elle le savait.

« Je t'ai vu mourir… »

Ce fut un simple murmure, mais il l'entendit parfaitement.

« Voilà, content ? » , demanda-t-elle, énervée de s'être laissée faire aussi facilement.

Il la lâcha, et la laissa se relever. Mais ce qu'elle fit, il ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Si vous vous rappelez bien, ils sont au bord d'une rivière, et l'ange eut une idée ô combien lumineuse ; elle le poussa, de sorte qu'il se retrouve dans l'eau. Elle éclata de rire, trop heureuse. Elle savait qu'il détestait l'eau, et sa tête ! C'était tout simplement excellent ! Ah, il était beau le samouraï !

Luciole ne partageait pas tellement le fou rire de la jeune fille. Les regards assassins qu'il lança à Yuya furent invisibles pour elle. Il sortit de la rivière, mais elle ne le vit pas, trop occupée à rire. Et ce fut une grossière erreur, car il lui rendit la pareille en la poussant à son tour dans l'eau. Cette fois-ci, l'ange rigolait beaucoup moins. Luciole esquissa un sourire triomphal.

Elle déploya ses ailes, s'extrayant de l'eau fraîche avec grâce. De nouveau sur terre, elle tordit ses vêtements, et fit de même pour ses cheveux. Elle tira la langue à Luciole, lui signifiant bien qu'elle se vengerait.

Non loin de là, une personne sourit à la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

« Quelle bande de gamins… »

Mais depuis qu'elle connaissait Luciole, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire ainsi.

« Bon, et si je retournais auprès de mon Kyo chéri ? »

« Atchoum ! »

C'était la cinquième fois en trois minutes que Luciole éternuait. Il avait attrapé un rhume, et la responsable se sentait un peu coupable. Après tout, ça avait été son idée de le pousser dans l'eau froide d'une rivière en pleine nuit…Elle posa sa main fraîche sur son front brûlant. Il avait de la fièvre, et pas à moitié.

Le petit groupe avait été obligé de s'arrêter dans une auberge, en attendant qu'il se rétablisse. Son ange veillait sur lui, jour et nuit. Elle avait demandé à Akari de le soigner, mais celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'elle ne guérissait que les blessures physiques. Elle était dans l'incapacité de le soigner.

La jeune fille blonde sentait ses yeux se fermer. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit ! C'était à cause d'elle qu'il était malade, elle **devait** l'aider à guérir ! Elle avait sa main dans la sienne, lui montrant bien sa présence. Soudain, elle sentit une pression. Elle releva brusquement la tête, pour voir Luciole qui la regardait. Elle lui fit un sourire, et elle lui sembla bien pâle. Il remarqua les cernes présentes sous ses beaux yeux émeraude. Il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas dû dormir, pour être dans un tel état.

« Tu peux dormir. »

Sa phrase surprit la jeune fille. Comment savait-il ?

« Non ! C'est de ma faute !

-Et alors ?

-Je dois t'aider à guérir ! »

Quand il entendit ses propos, il se sentit blessé. Elle l'aidait parce qu'elle se sentait coupable, pas pour lui. Et pour une raison inconnue, cela faisait mal.

Il retira brusquement sa main de la sienne, et se tourna du côté opposé à l'ange. Elle le regarda faire, complètement stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

« Luciole ? »

Elle n'eut que le silence pour réponse. Et soudain, la colère de la jeune fille monta, pour finalement exploser.

« Luciole ! Tu arrêtes de faire le gamin et tu me dis ce qui ne va pas ! »

Il se retourna vers elle, mais ne lui répondit pas pour autant. Alors, l'ange décida d'employer les méthodes fortes. Elle grimpa sur le lit, et s'installa **sur** Luciole. Celui-ci la regarda faire, complètement abasourdi.

« Je ne bouge pas d'ici avant que tu ne me dise ce qu'il y a ! »

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Yuya ne vit pas la rougeur qui commença à orner les joues du jeune homme. Heureusement, il en allait de sa fierté.

« Alors ? J'attends ! »

Tout à coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, révélant une femme aux longs cheveux lilas. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la scène, elle stoppa brusquement. Kyo était derrière elle, et n'apprécia pas tellement l'arrêt qu'elle venait de faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Akari ? Tu as vu un fantôme ?

-Quelque chose comme ça… », répondit faiblement la chamane.


End file.
